ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Reyalp Ayakashi
Reyalp Ayakashi ( Ayakashi Reiyalp) is a secondary main character of the Fanfiction story Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty writing by Starlight, and the main character of his own spin-off series Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty, Reyalp Destiny of Darkness that was created by Makkussu. Reyalp is a dualist born in the Xyz dimension and serves as a leading anti-Hero in the story. Later becomes more a supporting main character Design Appearance Arc 1 Reyalp is a young adult who has Eyes that change colour depending on his mood or emotion. He has messy black hair which points downwards, except for the single hars on the top and on the back ends in a blue long Ponytail. Reyalp has a scar on his right cheek and its mentioned he has multiple scars on his body. Reyalp mostly dresses in black clothes. He wears a black jacket, which has its left sleeve ripped off, over a gray shirt. He wears Black pants with a gray belt which attaches his Deck holder on his right hip. He has dark gray boots with a silver outline. Reyalp wears Black fingerless Gloves as well as a necklace made of teeth. Arc 2 Reyalp wears glasses in Arc 2 of the story, saying that the overusage of his powers made his eyes weaker in sight. His hair is less messy and the blue ponytail on the end is shorter then before. In the second Arc Reyalp's outfit didn't change much. After losing his left arm at the beginning of the second arc, Reyalp deciced to take a old Jacket of his father and ties a knot in the left sleeve. He replaced his gray Shirt with a white blouse and a black tanktop beneath it and his pants now have a hole in the right leg. Personality At the beginning of the story Reyalp is shown to be a calm minded and silent person who only talks when he feels necessary. As a Dualist Hunter he often names his objectives "Targets", indicating that they are the main focus of his mission. Reyalp is sarcastic and pessimistic in front of unknown people, while in a duel he turns sadistic and hateful against his opponent. After meeting the main characters of the story Reyalp's hate turns into curiosity as well as interest. After befriending some dualists on their quest Reyalp shows his real self, which is a calm minded and intelligent individual who is always ready to help his friends in need. This is mainly due to the guilt he feels for almost killing most of the characters. Outside Dueling Reyalp is careful with people around him, but also relaxed enough to make puns on certain situations. While Dueling Reyalp is calm and always thinks three steps ahead, predicting the movement of his opponent. When becoming emotionally unstable his eyes Glow up. While being influences by the Darkness Reyalp becomes sadistic and violent. He refers to humans as "Pitiful" or "Worthless". After getting control over the Darkness Reyalp stays himself while tapping into the power, but can only control himself as long as he is emotionally stable. Family Powers and Abilities Darkness Reyalp has the power of darkness, a gift that was obtained by him after making a deal with Nightshroud. The powers of darkness include making a aura around him of dark energy that protects him from any magical or energy attacks. He can also create Spacerifts which allow him to travel between dimensions. Reyalp can if he needs to transform into a black mist and travel in the air at high level of speed. Also can Reyalp turn into a spectral mode or into a shadow. After being reincarnated as Nightshroud he can mind control or manipulate people at high efficiëntie as well as turning into his god form. Assassin training At the age of 15 Reyalp was giving Assassination training which gave him more mobility and deadly techniques. As wel as a big stamina boost and flexible movement control. In combination with his power of darkness Reyalp is a very deadly assassin. Weapons and Martial Arts Reyalp has mastered multiple martial arts and weapon mastery, being the most efficient with his Dual Disk as sword. Reyalp uses Karate and Tenkaichi as main fighting style. In combination with the power of darkness Reyalp can easily overpower any opponent. Hacking While physically being trained Reyalp was also tutored in Computer and system hacking. Reyalp is able to hack into any system which isn't heavy guarding by multiple difficult firewalls. Master duelist Reyalp is a very skilled duelist, having trained for over 5 years without breaks. Reyalp easily reads his opponents movement and can react to them with his deck. In situations where Reyalp is at a disadvantage he can create openings in his opponents play to win the duel. Biography History Reyalp and his sister Sicily were born in the Xyz dimension with their father and mother and lived happily for several years. In those years Reyalp quickly learned how to play Dual monsters and was at the age of 10 accepted into the Heartland Spade School. There he learned Xyz summoning from Shay Obsidian (Shun Kurosaki) and difficult combo's as well as to believe in his comrades and deck. At the age of 14 he graduated from Spade and went on to become a elite Dualist. It was at this time that the parents of Reyalp and Sicily suddenly disappeared and were claimed dead. Reyalp took care of Sicily at home and took several jobs to pay for Sicily's entrance to the Spade School. Reyalp kept the death of his parents a secret for Sicily as he knew that Sicily could be traumatized by the event. When Sicily started on Spade at the age of 12 Reyalp always visited her from time to time during school time and breaks as well as picking her up from school at the end. As Sicily graduated at the age of 15 Reyalp gave Sicily her first Xyz monster card, the "Shadow Stalker". The day after graduation day Sicily was kidnapped by a puppet of Dynasty, leaving a note which states that if Reyalp wanted to see his sister alive again he should do what Dynasty asked of him. Soon Reyalp found the hiding place of the kidnappers and rushed in the safe Sicily, but fell into the trap set by Dynasty himself. There Reyalp came into contact with Nightshroud, the god of Darkness, who promised Reyalp powers beyond human capabilities if he worked together with them. Reyalp accepted the deal, on the condition that his sister would be safe. Dynasty lied to Reyalp saying that no harm will be done to her. Reyalp accepts the power and became a ally of Dynasty. While working for him Reyalp went on to become better in Dueling and other skills such as; Assassination, hacking, hunting and stealth. Reyalp quickly became a deadly force to be afraid of, while still remaining his calm mind and human morals. At the age of 17 Reyalp got a important mission from Dynasty which is to locate and bring to him a boy of the Constellation dimension. Reyalp teleported to the Constellation and searched around for his "Target". After several days he met a bo called Dre. Reyalp saved Dre from being captured by the police, but soon found himself cornered by Dynasty's followers. Reyalp and Dre dueled themselves into safety as Reyalp created a Spacerift to the Xyz dimension. In the Xyz dimension Reyalp met several new individuals. Aura, Oda and Mia. Reyalp asked Dynasty if they were also a part of the mission. Dynasty hesitated as first he gives Reyalp the mission to capture them as well. Reyalp acts as a friend and offers the group to come to his house in the mountains, while actually bringing them to Dynasty. Relations Sicily Ayakashi Sicily is Reyalp's younger biological sister. Reyalp is always very caring and protective of Sicily, always looking out for her even if from the shadows. Reyalp has complete trust of her abilities and playstyle. After Sicily is taken from him, Reyalp did everything he could to get her back including making deals with the gods. Reyalp will do everything to make sure Sicily is safe. Only to Sicily he shows his weaker and emotional side. Parents Not much is known about Reyalp and Sicily's parents. It is revealed that the Mother was a soldier in a dualist army and their father was a doctor. Reyalp's mother was a very caring and lovely person who always made sure her kids were happy. The father was mostly away from home and didn't had the time to care for his kids. IT is said that Reyalp's mother is killed during a war. Nightshroud Nightshroud (Darkness Japanese) always had a influence on Reyalp's life after making the deal with Dynasty. Nightshroud gave Reyalp his powers in return that Reyalp would follow every command givin to him. Reyalp made good use of the powers he acquired, so much even that after Nightshroud was defeated the powers he had were transferred to Reyalp. Reyalp and Nightshroud now share a single soul and body. If Reyalp's soul is passed out or asleep, Nightshroud can take over his body until Reyalp awakes. Aura Nebula Aura is one of the few people Reyalp trusts outside his family and also the closest of what Reyalp calls a 'Friend'. Aura acts as the rival to Reyalp, while not being a real enemy. Reyalp helps Aura in tough times and during duels. Reyalp often makes jokes about Aura, mostly calling him "Dragon Boy" or "Dragonfly". Dre Reyalp has always viewed Dre as a mysterious fellow. Reyalp isn't sure how to react to him, but doesn't distrust him either. Reyalp believes Dre is a good person who is dragged into bad stuff. While all is good and well, Reyalp only doesn't believe Dre is completely innocent. Oda Reyalp never showed real interest in Oda when he was a human, but after Oda died by his hands and turned into a ghost Reyalp felt guilty and spend more time learning about him. Reyalp doesn't know much, but is interested in the Forge Oda has access to. Evan Akahira Before meeting Evan in person Reyalp was the one who defeated and killed most members of the Holy Road. It took Evan a long time to forgive him, but after some serious business took it away, Evan forgave Reyalp most of his crimes, but still holds some aggression against him. Yuno Excuses Reyalp and Yuno don't share many moments together or long talks. But Reyalp trusts Yuno enough to ask her if she can keep an eye our for Sicily in case he is away. Yuno may also be the only female Reyalp doesn't find annoying besides. Duels Total Duels: 15 *Win : 11 *Lost : 4 *Duel Score : 33 Decks Phantom Alliance For the first and second Arc of the story Reyalp uses a Phantom Alliance deck which focusses on Xyz and Equilibrium summoning. His deck has a ton of monsters that Special summon themselves or other Phantom Alliance monsters. Reyalp uses support cards to special summon new monsters, change the levels of his monsters on the field or protects them from battle or card effects. Trivia *Reyalp's English name is "Player" spelled backwards which is a reference to his role as a Anti-Hero. *Reyalp's Last name "Ayakashi" means "Spirit" or "Phantom" in Japanese. Which is a reference to his deck being named "Phantom Alliance". *Reyalp is the reincarnation of Nightshroud. *Reyalp theme is Manafest - Renegade. *Reyalps Lunalight deck originally belonged to his Mother, but was left behind by her before she died. *Reyalp has actually won over 100.000 Duels and his dual score is actually 214.000 Category:Characters